A Young Trainer's First Fight: Silus vs Aaron
Silus continued his journey traveling along Route 1 for Freesia Town. A part of him was hoping he'd spot a trainer along the way that he could test his skills on. Nearby, a trainer named Aaron was hopping through the trees, keeping his skill with parkour sharp as he left the port that had brought him from whatever region he had been to before. Keeping up with him was a Riolu, keeping pace and neither causing the other to fall. Both stopped however as they noticed a trainer below walking along Route 1 as well. Aaron watched silently, the trainer not noticing either of them. Riolu looked inquisitively at him, and Aaron knew Riolu wanted to battle. With a fake sigh of giving in, he smiled at Riolu and returned him to his Poké Ball. Then ever silent he dropped down right behind the trainer and silently walked beside him and slightly behind, waiting for him to turn and notice him. Silus noticed the sound of Aaron dropping from the trees and whirled around to see what made the noise. He expressed shock at seeing the trainer there, which quickly turned into a smirk. "Hello," he began. "You wouldn't happen to be a Pokémon trainer by any chance, would you? I'm looking for someone to test out my skills as a beginning trainer." he explained. Aaron pulled out a Poké Ball in answer, and after a moment said, "A battle huh? Alright, I'm Aaron, let's see what you've got." He quickly walked to distance himself from the other trainer to create the battlefield, and then waited patiently. Silus took out one of his own Pokéballs and spun it on his fingertip, "The name's Silus, nice to meet you, Aaron. Now then, my first choice is Starly!" he shouted, snatching the Pokéball out of the air and tossing it. A white light flashed, revealing the tiny bird Pokémon. "Starly!" it cried. Aaron said nothing and tossed out his own Pokéball. Riolu appeared from another flash of light, but as silent as it's trainer, said nothing; instead poising itself at the ready. Starly vs Riolu Silus snatched up his Pokédex to see what he was facing. The machine told him that it was Riolu, a Fighting-type Pokémon. "Perfect.." Silus thought, "I've got a type advantage." With a swipe of his hand, Silus shouted, "Starly, use Double Team followed by a Quick Attack!" Starly created multiple copies of itself and all became engulfed in white light, followed by them all diving directly for Riolu on the ground with intense speed. Aaron quirked his mouth into something of a slight smile, before calling out at the last second, "Use counter!" Riolu's body glowed blue as the Starly smashed into it, before all of them being smashed away and the doubles fading as they took double the damage of the quick attack. Starly looked dazed as it attempted to shake off the surprise attack. Silus himself looked taken aback by the sudden shake off of his attack, "I'm clearly going to have to try harder than this to win." he thought. He then took out his Pokédex and the screen immediately displayed the attack's name, "Counter," it began, "It counters all physical moves for twice the damage done to the user. Counter no longer counters a move that hits a substitute." "At least I know that means Riolu was hurt too. Its damage is also cut in half because Counter is a fighting move, and Starly is flying-type." he thought. "Now Starly! Areal Ace!" Silus shouted. "Starly!" cried the bird Pokémon as it became engulfed in bright wisps of light as it dove for Riolu once more. Aaron watched for a moment before calling out, "Use Detect." Riolu closed its eyes to see the aura before performing a clean dodge against the normally unavoidable Aerial Ace. Aaron then called out to Ryan, "Let me give you a lesson on types and type advantages. Starly is indeed a flying type but like most it is not a 'pure' flying type; it has an additional type. In this case the normal type. Dual types mean its type effectiveness is somewhat mixed around. Now, a flying type takes half damage from fighting type moves, but a normal type takes double damage from them. In this case your two types cancel each other out with their effectiveness, so you are left with the normal damage, which is naturally doubled by counter, so from the last exchange, Starly took much more damage than Riolu." He then finished by saying to Riolu, "Use Bullet Punch!" Riolu remained quiet as ever and dashed at quick attack speeds, before jumping at Starly and beginning its delivery of incredibly fast blows. "Starly, quick! Get outside its range!" Silus shouted in protest. Starly, who had just missed its attack, continued its course and soared high into the air, above Riolu's range. "I can't keep playing this cat and mouse game. I know three of Riolu's moves, but not much else. Starly can't take another direct hit. Its still not trained up enough to last very long in a fight like this." Silus thought silently. "In this situation, its best to switch out." Silus declared, grabbing Starly's Pokéball. "Return, Starly!" A red beam was emitted from the Pokéball, returning Starly to it. "Now then, let's continue. Stand by for battle, Chimchar!" Silus tossed out his second Pokéball, and with another white flash, the monkey-like Chimchar appeared on the battlefield. Chimchar vs Riolu Aaron smiled slightly at this turn of events. He called out to Riolu, "Alright, use double team!" He also murmured something under his breath that only reach his pokemon's ears. Riolu suddenly split itself into multiple copies that spread out into an army of nine. They all stood at the ready and waited for the opposing Chimchar. "Alright, things are finally starting to look up!" Silus smirked. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Chimchar gathered flames in its mouth and let loose a jet of flames, which it then aimed at the nine Riolu, widening the flames to encompass them all. "Hang in there Chimchar. I have an idea, just keep this up." Aaron's smiled, Even better... The doubles faded, but Riolu was no where to be found, and the flames covered a hole that Riolu had escaped into earlier. Aaron shouted fast and precise, "Riolu, use Dig!" The ground beneath Chimchar erupted as Riolu burst through, aimed straight at Chimchar with the super effective ground type move. As soon as Silus heard Aaron give the command for Dig, he gave Chimchar its own command. "Chimchar, jump straight up!" he commanded. The tiny primate jumped straight into the air just as Riolu burst from the ground, heading straight for it. "He's not the only one with a super effective move." Silus thought, "Now Chimchar, Areal Ace!" Chimchar was surrounded with white streams of light, and then dove directly at Riolu, who was in mid air with nary a way to dodge; the attacks were bound to collide. Aaron watched, deciding to let Riolu test itself head on with this foe. Dig was stronger than aerial ace to begin with, so it was much more likely for Riolu to come out on top. And if he didn't... well, Riolu had one last trick up its sleeve it it came to that. The collision of attacks sent both Pokémon skidding back in their respective directions. "Alright, time to try out Chimchar's ability." Silus thought, "Chimchar, use blaze!" Chimchar's eyes became blood red and its tail flame split into four jets of flames. "I don't need to tell you what Chimchar's power does, so make your move, trainer." Silus declared. Aaron looked impressed by Silus' level-headedness, but there was also something else; a glint of amusement at the whole thing. Quietly he murmured, "Riolu, use Mind Reader." Riolu closed its eyes once more, and after glowing blue for a moment, reopened them. Aaron called out to Silus, "Mind Reader basically ensures that no matter what happens, this next move hits." With a slight grin, he said to his Pokemon, "Now, Riolu, use Dig!" Riolu dove under once more, and a few moments later, burst through the ground behind Chimchar, flying at its left side. The previous Mind Reader allowed Riolu to bypass dodge attempts by the Chimchar, and slammed into the fire pokemon. The strike brought up a dust cloud, obscuring the Chimchar as Riolu hopped out to stand near it's trainer once more. Chimchar flew back out of the cloud and landed on it's tail flames. Silus checked the Pokédex, which displayed Chimchar's stamina. "Chimchar definitely took a heavy blow from that one. Dig is super-effective. I suppose I have to end this quickly. Chimchar's ability increases the power and size of its fire attacks. Time to try one!" Silus thought, slipping the Pokédex back into his jacket pocket. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" he shouted. The tiny primate leaped into the air and released a massive stream of fire that covered most of the dirt road the battle was taking place on. Chimchar then returned to Silus's side, "Prepare to counter if Riolu emerges." Silus muttered. "Char!" Chimchar barked. Aaron considered as Riolu jumped to avoid most of the flames, though it was singed and took damage. Right... one last move to finish this one off. "Riolu, Mind Reader, and then follow it up with Dig plus a switch to Reversal!" Riolu's eyes closed again to read Chimchar's thoughts, before burrowing underground for a moment. It burst from the ground at Chimchar's left and then it began glowing as all the damage it had taken was converted into power. It sped towards the Chimchar before releasing its power in one powerful punch that would surely make contact. Dust appeared once more; complimenting the fire, though leaving Chimchar's fate unseen as Riolu jumped out of it once again. Chimchar landed on the ground, knocked out from the last attack. Silus walked over and picked it up, cradling it in his arms before returning it to it's Pokéball, "You did good, Chimchar." he commented as the primate disappeared in a flash of red light. He looked at Aipom on his shoulder, and the shiny primate Pokémon looked back at him concerned. "Sending Aipom in would be like suicide. Riolu is a Fighting-type and Aipom is a Normal-type. Plus I only just caught Aipom, so it isn't trained enough to fight a Pokémon as strong as Riolu." he thought. "I concede." Silus finally said, hanging his head in defeat. "You win." Suddenly though, he pulled out his Pokédex and tossed it to Aaron, "However, before you go, put your number in there. I'll ring you for another battle when I get stronger." he said, grinning slightly from under his hat. Aaron smiled before punching it in, "I'm guessing you're heading to your first gym eh? Maybe we'll see each other there." He tossed back the Pokedex, along with a revive and potion. He used another potion on Riolu as well to heal it's wounds. They turned and walked away, with Aaron ending with a "Good luck," and then they were gone. Category:Episodes Category:Battles Category:Advance Frontier